Nearly 70% of the United States population will experience back pain at some point in their lives. The annual cost to the United States economy of back-related problems has been estimated at between $35 Billion and $50 Billion. Sedentary jobs have been linked to an increased risk of back injury, and it has been shown that sitting for prolonged periods with a flattened lumbar curvature increases the stress on intervertabral discs. Stress on the back can be reduced if the lumbar spine remains sufficiently curved. We have developed a device that is worn around the lower torso, holds a bend sensor to the lumbar spine, monitors lumbar curvature, and provides vibrational feedback to the wearer when the wearer is in a poor posture so that the wearer can modify his or her posture and reduce the stress on his or her back. In Phase 1 we confirmed that feedback from the device can be used to reliably influence seated posture. In Phase 2 we will carry out long term tests on patients who experience back pain. Using our device, patients will learn to maintain improved lumbar curvature while sitting, and we will investigate whether this improved posture reduces the severity and/or duration of lower back pain. [unreadable] [unreadable]